Dibujos de mariposas
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Semi-Universo Alterno. Spoilers del EP7. Battler/Yasu Beatrice. Él ha hecho una promesa. Ahora está dispuesto a cumplirla, aún si ella está en silla de ruedas, aún si ella está en un psiquiátrico, él lo prometió. Siempre estar a su lado.


**Advertencia:** Semi-universo alterno (se respeta toda la condición de Yasu) y spoilers del EP7. A su vez, usados todos los nombres de Yasu para referirse a ella como un todo, si no han leído el EP7 pueden encontrar esto confuso.

* * *

><p><strong>Dibujos de mariposas<strong>

Battler suspiró con tristeza mientras cerraba la puerta de su auto con inusitada furia, como si el automóvil de color blanco, último modelo, tuviera la culpa de todos sus problemas. Frente a él, al final de una gran vereda de grava brillante al sol de la mañana, se alzaba un edificio tan blanco como las nubes que paseaban perezosamente por el cielo, un edificio cuya vista lograba mermar su sonrisa hasta un convertirla en un amago inútil y patético.

Tratando de eliminar el rostro abatido y sustituirlo por uno alegre, que a su vez la alegrara a ella, Battler avanzó por el camino de grava, haciendo crujir las piedras bajo sus zapatos, con el firme pensamiento de hacer de ese un día inolvidable. Después de todo, no siempre tenía permitido visitarla, no siempre estaba en condiciones y por supuesto, no siempre se cumplían cinco años de novios.

Al llegar hasta el mostrador del lugar, cuyas paredes blancas parecían opacas y creaban dibujos extraños por el sol matutino, Battler parecía tan animado por éste pensamiento que hasta la enfermera que atendía el mostrador se atrevió a coquetearle un poco, cosa que él no notó, pues seguía perdido en su cavilaciones, que involucraban un día placentero, algunas risas, olvido y el pequeño regalo que llevaba bien guardado en el bolsillo del pantalón.

—¿Cómo ha estado? —fue la primer pregunta que cruzó sus labios, ignorando olímpicamente la charla que la mujer había estado tratando de trabar con él—. ¿Está bien el día de hoy? ¿Puedo verla?

—Lo está esperando —respondió escuetamente ella, todavía sin poder creerse que el hombre frente a ella, sano y apuesto, prefiriera a una enferma y se atara a ella por sobre una mujer sana, que pudiese darle lo que merecía—. La _señorita Beatrice_ no suele olvidar las promesas que le hace.

Battler prefirió no hacer ningún comentario ante esta afirmación, aunque una sonrisa agridulce se formó en sus labios, contrastando con los jardínes por su acidez ese día de verano. Aquél era un lugar pacífico y los enfermos estaban bien atendidos, pero él no podía evitar ver lo triste en la situación, la soledad, el tedio, el abandono. Incluso hasta los jardínes, repletos de flores y el brillante pasto, deslucían ante sus pensamientos grises y melancólicos, como si temiera que mostrando una actitud más alegre le faltara al respeto a todos los que habitaban en dicha institución en contra de su voluntad. Como si les robara algo, algo que no merecía.

Beatrice estaba en el fondo del jardín, debajo de la frondosa sombra de un árbol, sentada sobre una silla de ruedas, su silueta era indistinguible. El resto de los enfermos, que caminaban en círculos o hablaban con las plantas a pocos metros más allá de ella, le tenían mucho aprecio y casi nunca la dejaban sola, por eso a Battler le sorprendió la perspectiva. Solos, después de mucho tiempo, completamente solos. _Ni Ronove, ni Virgilia, ni Gaap_, nadie los incordiaría.

—No es necesario que me siga —afirmó él, sus palabras cargadas de una emoción que aún así no consiguió disimular la condescendencia en su voz, que hizo que la mujer frunciera el ceño, pues a veces el hombre llegaba a ser terriblemente descortés—. ¡Gracias! —gritó desde la lejanía, acordándose de que debía ser amable, mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia el encuentro de la solitaria y patética figura bajo los árboles—. ¡Beato!

La silueta no mostró reacción alguna de haberlo oído, permaneció impasible como un maniquí gigante, dándole la espalda y quizás hasta mirando la lejanía. Probablemente Battler había formulado mal su primera palabra, así que sin amilanarse, intentó de nuevo, ya a dos metros de distancia.

—¿_Sayo_? —de nuevo, no hubo respuesta alguna. Bueno, de cualquier modo no importaba. Él iba a verla a ella, iba a verlos a todos, también. _Beatrice, Kanon, Shannon, Claire_... ¿Qué diferencia había? Todos componían un fragmento de su alma. Acercándose a ella y tratando de ignorar el nudo en su pecho, que le hacía sentir inmensamente triste, esbozó una sonrisa fingida de travesura y la abrazó por la espalda, esperando ahora sí una reacción que pudiera decirle con quién estaba tratando.

La reacción tardó en llegar, pero cuando lo hizo, su rostro se iluminó de nuevo con la promesa de que aquél día no terminaría siendo triste, como cuando era Kanon el que lo recibía, con su interminable cantaleta de que él no podía amar.

—Llegas tarde, Battler. Pensé que me harías esperar 1000 años más —Beatrice se soltó del abrazo de Battler como si éste le quemara, pero el hombre, todavía tratando de bromear, volvió a aprisionarla—. No importa. El tiempo pasa rápido para una bruja como yo; sin embargo, es obvio que tú sí me has extrañado.

Su risa burlona y exagerada rompió la quietud del lugar por algunos instantes. Battler, tratando de no quedar como alguien patético, sin embargo, todavía planeaba su venganza.

—¡Pero has sido tú quien me ha estado esperando! ¿No es así, _Beatrice_? Entonces, ¿quién es más patético? ¿Una bruja que no puede vivir sin mí o el humano que no puede vivir sin ti? —sus pasos hicieron un eco sordo al destrozar el pasto para ponerse frente a ella, para mirar su rostro ligeramente desfigurado esbozar una sonrisa digna y burlona, que no escondía del todo bien que esas palabras la complacían.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué me has traido para compensar tu retraso? No cualquier baratija puede comprar mi perdón —los ojos azules de la mujer brillaron con malicia mientras los dirigía a Battler, que se había quedado parado mirándola, como si no hubiese nada más en el mundo.

—Te he traido un regalo —afirmó, palpando los bolsillos de su ropa, pese a que él sabía muy bien dónde había escondido el paquete—. ¿Quieres verlo?

—¿Oh? ¿Y qué clase de regalo es ése? —Battler sabía que Beatrice era una personalidad fuerte, simbolizada por un largo cabello rubio (a su preferencia), un vestido negro y aire de magnificencia; y así quiso imaginársela mientras sacaba el empaque, tan pequeño que sólo podía contener dos cosas, un anillo o unos pendientes—. No me pedirás que me case contigo, ¿cierto? ¡Sería una estupidez! He vivido 1000 años libre, no pienso encadernarme ahora a un humano.

Por toda respuesta, Battler abrió el paquete, revelando que las ideas de Beatrice eran erróneas. No había allí un anillo, no había allí unos pendientes. Una delicada mariposa dorada, envuelta en celofán, era acariciada por los rayos solares que se colaban entre el follaje de los árboles, era un broche para el cabello. Para su largo cabello.

Beatrice lo tomó entre sus dedos, observándolo fascinada, mientras toda su fachada caía a sus pies, revelando su verdadero ser. Battler también notó este cambio, cómo la ilusión de la bruja se desvanecía bajo sus ojos, dejando a _Yasu_ al descubierto, a aquella primera personalidad, acorde al débil cuerpo y las frágiles manos, pero con la suficiente voluntad como para crear un mundo sola.

—¿Te gusta? —aunque su tono había dejado de ser rudo, tampoco llegó del todo a ser amable. Más bien parecía dolido, como si a cada segundo temiera que su voz se rompiera en sollozos.

—Sí, muchas gracias, _Battler-san_ —al alzar el pequeño broche hacia los rayos del sol, dibujos de mariposas aparecieron en el césped entre ellos, casi como por arte de magia—. Me gusta mucho.

—Feliz aniversario —y esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que la voz abandonara su garganta, siendo sustituida por leves sollozos, que a su vez se apagaron al abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

—Fe-feliz aniversario, Battler-san —por su tono de voz entrecortado, el hombre pudo adivinar que se había sonrojado, pero eso no evitó que sus manos se cerraran alrededor de su espalda, completando el abrazo.

Mucha gente le había preguntado porqué seguía viéndola, porqué se ataba a ella. Porqué, siempre porqué. Él nunca podía hacerlos entender, nisiquiera a sus padres, nisiquiera a su hermana. Él le había hecho una promesa y ésta permanecería inquebrantable hasta sus últimos momentos, aún pese a su diagnóstico de personalidades múltiples, aún pese a que estaba internada en un psiquiátrico, su promesa era inamovible. Y si nadie lo entendía, no importaba. Lo único que él necesitaba era eso, esos pequeños momentos en la vasta eternidad.

_Estaré contigo para siempre._

**FIN**


End file.
